universalconsciousnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
Shuttle A small, generally defenseless craft designed to ferry 10-15 passengers to and from atmospheres. Shuttles do not carry UC tech. Armor: -1 Impact, -1 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 20 Standard Mass: 75 tons Standard Length: 12 meters / 30 feet Thrusters: 4 small Storage: - Power-plant: Battery Atmospheric: Yes Cutter A modest size ship for nonmilitary purposes, such as cargo running, exploration, or dignitary transport. Caravels are nearly always atomsphere capable, carry no weapons, and generally have limited onboard supplies. Chinese Cutters are often called Junks, while MESA cutters are often called Feluccas. Armor: -1 Impact, -1 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 50 Standard Mass: 350 tons Standard Length: 30 meters / 80 feet Thrusters: 8 small, or 4 medium Storage: - Power-plant: 1 reactor Atmospheric: Yes Monitor These ships are extremely specialized. Monitors are space going ships, but they are designed to carry out missions in atmospheres, and as such have streamlined, winged designs. Monitors are heavily armed against ground targets considering their relatively small size, but have little if any weaponry designed to operate in space. Monitors main purpose though, is to transport troops and ground vehicles to planet surfaces. Armor: -2 Impact, -2 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 60 Standard Mass: 500 tons Standard Length: 70 meters / 230 feet Thrusters: 2 medium, 4 small Storage: 4 land vehicles Power-plant: 1 reactor Weapon slots: 1 Atmospheric: Yes Brigg Briggs are among the smallest of the military ships. They are compact, generally semi-atmospheric ships designed to be difficult to detect, and versatile. Briggs are perfect for raiding, scouting, and other missions which do not require them to be on the front line of combat. Chinese Briggs are often called War Junks. Armor: -2 Impact, -2 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 100 Standard Mass: 1000 tons Standard Length: 100 meters / 320 feet Thrusters: 4 large Storage: - Power-plant: 1 reactor Weapon slots: 3 Atmospheric: Yes Clipper The majority of non-military spaceships are Clippers. These ships perform similar functions to Cutters, mainly cargo hauling. In most cases, Clippers are privately owned, and used for commercial purposes. Armor: -1 Impact, -1 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 150 Standard Mass: 1500 tons Standard Length: 160 meters / 520 feet Thrusters: 4 large Storage: 2 shuttles Power-plant: 1 reactor Atmospheric: Yes Frigate These ships are the medium weight workhorses of all space militarys. Frigates have powerful ship to ship armament, and more defenses than Briggs. Frigates are well suited to Escort, and front line duty in support of capital ships. Armor: -3 Impact, -2 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 350 Standard Mass: 3000 tons Standard Length: 200 meters / 650 feet Thrusters: 6 large Storage: 4 shuttles Power-plant: 2 reactors Weapon slots: 4 Atmospheric: Yes Ship of the Line Ships of the Line are the largest of all military ships. They serve as massive missile platforms, and can house up to 2,000 crew members. Ships of the Line have “rates” referring to their capability and quality. 1st rates are capital ships, and the lowest rate is a 4th rate. Armor: -5 Impact, -3 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 1000 Standard Mass: 10,000 tons Standard Length: 250 meters / 890 feet Thrusters: 6 large, 12 medium Storage: 10 shuttles Power-plant: 2 reactors Weapon slots: 8 Atmospheric: No Galleon These massive transport, and civilian ships, are even larger than ships of the line. Galleons have no weaponry, and few if any defenses, but carry large amounts of cargo and civilians. Some Galleons are outfitted for terraforming purposes, while others are designed for people to live comfortably on. Most civilian Galleons can carry up to 7000 passengers and crew. Armor: -2 Impact, -2 Burn Standard Structural Hit points: 5000 Standard Mass: 25,000 tons Standard Length: 400 meters / 1300 feet Thrusters: 8 large, 20 medium Storage: 30 shuttles, 4 Cutters Power-plant: 3 reactors Atmospheric: No